Lohengirn
by Statistiques
Summary: Je ne possède rien de cette chose. Je désire seulement assez de travail publié sur ce "site" pour conserver mon profil beta. s'il vous plaît laissez seul.


"Noh, Prince, nii Genova ja Lucca on nüüd lihtsalt perekonna pärandvara Buonapartes. Kuid ma hoiatan teid, kui te ei ütle mulle, et see tähendab sõda, kui sa ikka proovida kaitsta infamies ja õudused toime pandud, et Antikristus- Ma tõesti usun, et ta on Antikristus-Ma ei ole enam midagi teha ja te ei ole enam mu sõber, ei ole enam minu "ustav ori," nagu te ise! Aga kuidas te seda teete? Ma näen ma kartma sa- istuda ja öelda kõik uudised. "

See oli juulis 1805, ja kõneleja oli tuntud Anna Pavlovna Scherer, pruutneitsi ja lemmik keisrinna Marya Fedorovna. Nende sõnadega ta tervitatud Prince Vassili Kuragin, mees kõrge auaste ja tähtsust, kes oli esimene, kes saabuvad tema vastuvõttu. Anna Pavlovna oli olnud köha mõned päevad. Ta oli, nagu ta ütles, kannatab la gripp; gripp on siis uus sõna Peterburis, kasutatud ainult eliit.

Kõik tema kutsed eranditult kirjutatud prantsuse keeles, ja toimetab Scarlet-Livreepukuinen teener, et hommikul jooksis järgmiselt:

"Kui teil on midagi paremat teha, Krahv [või Prince], ja kui väljavaade veeta õhtu koos vaene vigane ei ole liiga kohutav, ma väga võlutud sind näha täna õhtul vahemikus 7 ja 10 - Annette Scherer."

"Taevas! Mida virulentse rünnak!" vastas prints, ammugi mitte segaseks selle vastuvõtt. Ta oli just sisenenud, seljas tikitud kohus ühtne, põlve põlvpüksid ja kingad, ja oli tähest tema rindade ja rahulik väljend tema lame pind. Ta rääkis, et rafineeritud prantsuse kus meie vanaisad mitte ainult rääkis, kuid arvasin, ja õrn, üleolev intonatsioon loomulik meest tähtis, kes oli vanaks ühiskonnas ja kohus. Ta läks üles Anna Pavlovna, suudles tema kätt, esitades tema tema kiilas, lõhnav ja särav juht, ja enesega rahulolevalt istus diivanile.

"Esiteks, kallis sõber, ütle mulle, kuidas sa oled. Määra sõbra rahustama," ütles ta muutmata tema toon, all viisakus ja mõjutatud kaastunnet millest ükskõiksus ja isegi iroonia võib täheldada.

"Kas üks hästi samas kannatavad moraalselt? Saab olla rahulik aegadel nagu praegu, kui üks on igal tunne?" ütles Anna Pavlovna. "Te jääte terve õhtu, ma loodan?"

"Ja pidu kell inglise suursaadiku? Täna on kolmapäev. Pean panna välimus olemas," ütles prints. "Mu tütar on tulemas minu jaoks vii mind sinna."

"Ma arvasin, et tänane pidu oli tühistatud. Nõus kõik need pidulikud ja ilutulestik muutuvad väsitav."

"Kui nad oleksid teadnud, et sa soovisid seda, meelelahutus oleks lükatud," ütles prints, kes, nagu haava-up kella poolt harjumusest ütles asju, mida ta isegi ei soovi, et uskuda.

"Ärge tease! Noh, ja mida on otsustatud umbes Novosiltsev on lähetamise? Sa tead kõike."

"Mida võib öelda selle kohta?" vastas prints külm, tuim toon. "Mis on otsustatud? Nad on otsustanud, et Buonaparte on põlenud oma paadid ja ma usun, et me oleme valmis põletada meie."

Prince Vassili alati rääkis rammetult, nagu näitleja korrates liisunud osa. Anna Pavlovna Scherer vastupidi, hoolimata tema nelikümmend aastat, ülevoolavalt animatsiooni ja impulsiivsus. Et olla entusiast oli muutunud tema sotsiaalne kutsumus ja mõnikord isegi siis, kui ta ei tunne, ta sai vaimustunud, et mitte petta ootusi, kes teda tundsid. Tagasihoidlik naeratus, mis, kuigi see ei sobinud tema pleekinud funktsioone, alati olnud ümmargune oma huuled väljendatud, nagu ärahellitatud laps, pidev teadvus tema võluv defekt, mis ta ei soovinud, samuti ei suutnud ega pidanud vajalikuks, et parandada .

Keset vestlust poliitiliste küsimuste Anna Pavlovna pahvatas:

"Oh, ära räägi minuga Austria. Võibolla ma ei mõista asju, kuid Austria ei ole soovinud ja ei soovi, sõjaks. Ta reedab meile! Venemaa üksi tuleb salvestada Euroopas. Meie armuline suveräänne tunnistab oma kõrge kutsumus ja on tõsi, et see. See on üks asi, ma usun! Meie hea ja imeline suveräänne peab läbima ka parimad roll maa peal ja ta on nii vooruslik ja üllas, et Jumal ei hülga teda. Ta täidab tema kutsumus ja purustada Hydra revolutsiooni, mis on muutunud kohutav kui kunagi varem isik käesoleva mõrvar ja kaabakas! Meil üksi peab kätte veri vaid üks ... Kellele ma küsin teilt, kas me saame toetuda? ... Inglismaa temaga ärivaim ei ja ei saa aru, keiser Aleksandri uhkus hinge. Ta on keeldunud evakueerida Malta. Ta tahtis leida, ja ikka püüab, mõned salajased motiiviks meie teod. Milline vastus ei Novosiltsev saada? Puudub . Inglise pole mõistnud ja ei mõista enesest lahtiütlemise meie keiser, kes tahab midagi endale, vaid ainult tahab inimkonna hüvanguks. Ja mida nad lubasid? Mitte midagi! Ja mida vähe nad on lubanud nad ei täida! Preisimaa on alati kinnitanud, et Buonaparte on võitmatu, ning et kõik Euroopa on jõuetu enne teda ... Ja ma ei usu sõna, mida Hardenburg ütleb, või Haugwitz kas. See kuulus Preisi neutraalsus on lihtsalt lõksu. Mul on usku ainult Jumal ja ülbe saatus meie jumaldas monarh. Ta päästab Euroopas! "

Ta äkki peatatud, naeratades enda tormakus.

"Ma arvan," ütles prints naeratades, "et kui sa olid saadetud asemel meie kallis Wintzingerode oleksite pildistatud King of Prussia nõusolekuta vallutuse. Sa oled nii kõnekas. Kas sa annad mulle tassi teed? "

"Ühe hetkega. Propos," lisas ta, muutudes rahulik jälle: "Ma ootan kaks väga huvitav meeste täna Le vikont de Mortemart, kes on seotud Montmorencys läbi Rohans, üks parimaid prantsuse perekondadele. Ta on üks tõeline emigreerunud head. Ja ka Abbe Morio. Tead, et sügav mõtleja? Ta on saanud keiser. Oleks sa kuulnud? "

"Ma hea meelega nendega kohtuda," ütles prints. "Aga ütle mulle," lisas ta koos õppis hooletus, nagu see oleks alles pähe tulnud, kuigi küsimus oli ta umbes küsida oli see, kes motiiv Visiidi "Kas on tõsi, et Dowager keisrinna tahab Baron Funke olla ametisse esimene sekretär Viinis? parun kõik kontod on halb olend. "

Prince Vassili soovis seda postitust oma pojale, aga teised üritasid läbi Dowager keisrinna Marya Fedorovna kindlustada seda parun.

Anna Pavlovna peaaegu sulges silmad, mis näitab, et ei ta ega keegi teine oli õigus kritiseerida mida keisrinna soovitud või oli rahul.

"Baron Funke on soovitatav Dowager keisrinna tema õde," oli kõik, mis ta ütles, kuivas ja leinaga.

Nagu ta nimeks keisrinna Anna Pavlovna nägu äkki oletada väljendus sügav ja siiras pühendumus ja austus segatud kurbus, ja see toimus iga kord, kui ta mainitud tema hiilgav patroonist. Ta lisas, et Tema Majesteet oli deigned näidata Baron Funke beaucoup d'ESTIME ja jälle oma nägu murelikuks kurbust.

Prints vaikis ja vaatas ükskõikselt. Aga koos naiselik ja courtierlike taibukus ja taktitunne harilik temaga, Anna Pavlovna soovis nii tänitama teda (jaoks julge rääkida ta oli teinud mehest, soovitatakse keisrinna) ja samal ajal konsooli teda, nii et ta ütles:

"Nüüd teie perele. Tead, et kuna teie tütar tuli igaühel on olnud vaimustatud tema? Nad ütlevad, et ta on hämmastavalt ilus."

Prints kummardas tähendama tema lugupidamise ja tänutundega.

"Mõtlen sageli," jätkas ta pärast lühikest pausi, juhtides lähemale prints ja naeratab meeldivalt teda justkui näidata, et poliitilisi ja sotsiaalseid teemasid lõppenud ja tulnud aeg intiimne vestlus-"Mõtlen sageli, kuidas ebaõiglaselt mõnikord Elu melu on jaotatud. Miks on saatus andnud teile kaks sellist suurepärast lapsi? Ma ei räägi Anatole, teie noorim. mulle ei meeldi talle, "lisas ta toonil lubamise kohta pole vasturepliigis ja tõsta oma kulmud. "Kaks selline võluv lapsed. Ja tõesti te hindame neid vähem kui keegi teine, ja et sa ei vääri neid."

Ja ta naeratas ta vaimustuses naeratus.

"Ma ei saa sinna midagi parata," ütles prints. "Lavater oleks öelnud mul puuduvad keemistsentrid isaduse."

"Ärge nali, ma mõtlen, et on tõsiselt rääkida teiega. Tead, ma olen rahul oma nooremale pojale? Isekeskis" (ja tema nägu eeldada oma melanhoolia väljend), "oli ta mainitud Tema Majesteedi ja sa olid säälittävä ... "

Prints vastanud midagi, aga ta vaatas teda oluliselt, ootavad vastust. Ta kortsutas kulmu.

"Mida te tahate, et ma teeksin?" ütles ta lõpuks. "Tead, ma tegin kõik isa saaks oma hariduse, ja nad mõlemad osutusid lollid. Hippolyte on vähemalt vaikne loll, kuid Anatole on aktiivne. See on ainus erinevus nende vahel." Ta ütles, et see naeratab nii füüsilist ja animeeritud kui tavaliselt, nii et kortse ümber tema suu väga selgelt näidanud midagi ootamatult jäme ja ebameeldiv.

"Ja miks sündinud lapsed selliseid mehi nagu sina? Kui sa poleks isa ei oleks midagi, ma võiks heita teile," ütles Anna Pavlovna, soojaks mõtlikult.

"Ma olen sinu truu ori ja sa üksi ma tunnistan, et minu lapsed on bane minu elu. On rist mul meeles. Niimoodi ma seletan mina. Ta ei saa aidata!"

Ta ütles enam, kuid väljendas oma tagasiastumisest julma saatuse poolt žest. Anna Pavlovna mediteerinud.

"Kas te olete kunagi mõelnud abiellub oma kadunud poeg Anatole?" küsis ta. "Nad ütlevad, vana koduabilised on maania jaoks match, ja kuigi ma ei tunne, et nõrkus ennast veel, ma tean vähe isik, kes on väga rahul tema isa. Ta on seotud sinu, printsess Mary Bolkonskaya."

Prince Vassili ei vastanud, kuigi koos taibukus mälu ja taju Sobiv elukogenud mees, ta näitab liikumise juht, et ta kaalub seda teavet.

"Kas sa tead," ütles ta lõpuks, ilmselt ei suuda kontrollida kurb praegune tema mõtted, "et Anatole maksumus mind 40000 rubla aastas?," Jätkas ta pärast pausi, "mida see olema viis aastat, kui ta läheb niimoodi? " Praegu on ta lisas: "See, mida me isad on taluda ... Kas see printsess on sinu rikas?"

"Tema isa on väga rikas ja ihne. Ta elab riigis. Ta on tuntud Prince Bolkonski kes oli pensionile armee all hilja keiser ja oli hüüdnimega" King of Prussia. " Ta on väga tark, kuid ekstsentriline ja igav. Vaene tüdruk on väga õnnetu. Tal on vend, ma arvan, et sa tunned teda, ta abiellus Lise meinen hiljuti. Ta on aide-de-laager Kutuzov on ja jääb täna õhtul . "

"Kuule, kallis Annette," ütles prints, äkki võttes Anna Pavlovna käest ja mingil põhjusel joonistus seda allapoole. "Korraldada, et asi minu jaoks ja ma alati oma kõige pühendunum ori-slafe wigh f, kui külavanema kaevanduse kirjutab oma aruanded. Ta on rikas ja hea pere ja see on kõik, mida ma tahan."

Ja tundmine ja lihtne armu omane, ta tõstis pruutneitsi käe oma huulte, suudles seda ja lastud seda edasi-tagasi, kui ta ette tagasi oma tugitool, otsin teises suunas.

"Attendez," ütles Anna Pavlovna, kajastades "Ma räägin Lise, noor Bolkonski naise täna õhtul, ja võib-olla asi on võimalik korraldada. Peab olema oma pere nimel, et ma hakkan minu praktika kui vana neiu. "

Anna Pavlovna on elutuba oli järk-järgult täites. Kõrgeim Peterburi ühiskond monteeritakse seal: inimesed erinevad üksteisest oluliselt oma vanuse ja iseloomu, kuid sarnased sõpruskond, kuhu nad kuulusid. Prince Vassili tütar, kaunis Helene, tuli võtta oma isa suursaadiku meelelahutus; ta kandis pall kleit ja tema nimesilti nagu pruutneitsi. Nooruslik väike printsess Bolkonskaya tuntud la femme la pluss seduisante de Petersbourg, * oli ka seal. Ta oli abielus eelmisel talvel, ja on rase ei lähe ühelegi suured kogunemised, kuid ainult väike vastuvõtte. Prince Vassili poeg Hippolyte, oli tulnud koos Mortemart, kellele ta tutvustas. Abbe Morio ja paljud teised olid ka tulema.

* Kõige põnev naine Peterburi.

Et iga uue saabumist Anna Pavlovna ütles: "Sa ei ole veel näinud mu tädi," või "Sa ei tea mu tädi?" ja väga tõsiselt läbi teda veidi vana daam, seljas suur vibud lint tema kork, kes olid tulnud sõitvate teisest ruumist niipea kui külalised hakkasid saabuma; ja aeglaselt keerates oma silmi külastaja tädi Anna Pavlovna mainitud iga üks nimi ja seejärel jättis nad.

Iga külastaja läbi tseremoonia tervitus see vana tädi, keda ei ole üks neist teadis, ei ole üks neist tahtis teada, ja mitte üks neist hoolis; Anna Pavlovna täheldatud nende tervitusi leinav ja pidulikult huvi ja vaikiva heakskiidu. Tädi rääkis neist igaühe kohta samad sõnad, oma tervise ja enda ja tervis Tema Majesteedi, "kes, jumal tänatud, oli parem täna." Ja iga külastaja, kuigi viisakuse takistuseks tema näitab kannatamatus, lahkus vana naine kergendust juures olles läbi pahatahtlik tollimaks ja ei tagastanud ta terve õhtu.

Noor printsess Bolkonskaya oli toonud mõned tööd kuld-tikitud samet kotis. Tema päris vähe ülahuulel, mille õrn tume alla oli lihtsalt tajutav, oli liiga lühike oma hambaid, kuid see tõstis veelgi magusalt, ja oli eriti võluv, kui ta aeg-ajalt tõmbas ta maha täita alahuul. Nagu alati nii põhjalikult atraktiivne naine, tema defekt-lühidust tema ülahuule ja tema irvakil suu-näis olevat tema enda eriline ja omapärane vorm ilu. Igaüks heledamaks nähes see ilus noor naine, nii et varsti saada ema, nii täis elu ja tervise, ja kes teda koormust nii kergelt. Vanad mehed ja igav masendatud noored, kes vaatas teda pärast seda, kui tema firma ja räägin temaga natuke aega, tundsin, et ka nemad olid muutumas, nagu tema, täis elu ja tervist. Kõik, kes rääkisin temaga, ja iga sõna nägin teda särav naeratus ja pidev valendama tema valged hambad, arvasin, et nad olid spetsiaalselt lahke tuju sel päeval.

Väike printsess läks ümber laua koos kiire, lühike, kiikumine samme, tema workbag tema käe ja lõbusalt laialilaotamine tema kleit istus diivanil lähedal hõbedane samovar, kui kõik ta tegi oli rõõm ise ja kõik tema ümber. "Võtsin minu töö," ütles ta prantsuse keeles, väljapanek oma kotti ning lahendada kõik kohal. "Mind, Annette, ma loodan, et sa ei ole mänginud kuri trikk mind," lisas ta pöördus tema perenaine. "Sa kirjutasid, et see oli üsna väike vastuvõtt, ja lihtsalt vaadata, kuidas halvasti ma riides." Ja ta laiali süles, et näidata oma lühikese pihaosaga, pitsi-trimmitud, hõrk hall kleit, girdled lai lint veidi alla last.

"Soyez tranquille, Lise, siis on alati ilusam kui keegi teine," vastas Anna Pavlovna.

"Tead," ütles printsess samas hääletoon ja veel prantsuse, pöördub laiemalt, "mu mees on põgenemist profiili? Ta ei hakka ennast tappa. Ütle mulle, mis see armetu sõda on?" Ta lisas, käsitledes Prince Vassili, ja ootamata vastust pöördus ta rääkida tema tütar, kaunis Helene.

"Mis veetlev naine see väike printsess on!" ütles Prince Vassili Anna Pavlovna.

Üks järgmisi saabumist oli stout, tugeva kehaehitusega noormees Lühikeseks lõigatud juuksed, prillid, heleda põlvpüksid moes sel ajal väga suur turritama ja pruun kleit mantel. See stout noormees oli ebaseaduslik poeg krahv Bezukhov, tuntud Grandee Catherine on aeg, kes nüüd Lay Dying Moskvas. Noormees ei olnud veel sisenenud kas sõjaväe-või avalikus teenistuses, kui ta oli alles välismaalt naasnud, kus ta oli õppinud, ja see oli tema esimene ilmumine ühiskonnas. Anna Pavlovna tervitatud teda tukkuma ta antakse madalaima hierarhia tema elutuba. Aga sellele vaatamata madalaima palgaastme tervitus, välimuse ärevust ja hirmu, kui nähes midagi liiga suur ja ei sobi koht, tuli tema nägu, kui ta nägi Pierre siseneda. Kuigi ta oli kindlasti pigem suurem kui teine meeste tuba, oma mure võiks olla ainult viitega tark küll tagasihoidlikud, aga tähelepanelik ja loomulik, sõna mis eristas teda kõik teisedki, et elutuba.

"See on väga hea teist, monsieur Pierre, tulla ja külastada halb kehtetu," ütles Anna Pavlovna, vahetades ärevat lühidalt oma tädi, kui ta läbi teda tema.

Pierre pomises midagi arusaamatuks ning jätkas ringi vaatama justkui otsides midagi. Tema viis tädi ta kummardas väike printsess rahuloleva naeratusega, et intiimne tuttav.

Anna Pavlovna häire oli õigustatud, Pierre loobunud tädi ootamata kuulda tema kõnes Tema Majesteedi tervist. Anna Pavlovna ka nördimust kinni teda sõnadega: "Kas sa tead Abbe Morio? Ta on väga huvitav inimene."

"Jah, ma olen kuulnud oma kava igavese rahu, ja see on väga huvitav, kuid vaevalt teostatav."

"Arvad nii?" rejoined Anna Pavlovna, et midagi öelda ja pääse hoolitsema oma ülesandeid nii nagu perenaine. Aga Pierre nüüd toime vastupidine toiming ebaviisakus. Esiteks ta lahkus daam enne kui ta oli lõpetanud kõneluse teda ja nüüd ta jätkas rääkida teisele, kes soovisid pääseda. Tema pea painutatud, ja tema suured jalad laiali peale, hakkas ta selgitades oma põhjusi mõelda Abbe plaan koletislik.

"Me räägime sellest hiljem," ütles Anna Pavlovna naeratades.

Ja ta lahti see noormees, kes ei teadnud, kuidas käituda, jätkas ta oma ülesandeid nii nagu perenaine ja jätkas kuulata ja vaadata, valmis aitama igas kohas, kus vestlus võib juhtuda, et lipp. Nagu meister ketramine mill, kui ta on seadnud käed tööle, läheb ringi ja märkab siin spindel, et on peatunud või seal üks, mis kääksub või teeb rohkem müra kui peaks, ja kiirustab, et kontrollida masina või seadke see õige liikuma, nii Anna Pavlovna kolis temast elutuba, läheneb nüüd vait, nüüd liiga lärmakas grupp ning sõna või kerge ümberasetusega hoida jutukas masin stabiilne, korralik ja regulaarne liikumine. Aga keset neid huvitab tema mure Pierre oli ilmne. Ta hoidis ärevil jälgima teda, kui ta lähenes grupp ringi Mortemart kuulata mida öeldi seal, ja uuesti, kui ta läbis teise gruppi, mille keskus oli Abbe.

Pierre oli õppinud välismaal, ja see vastuvõtu Anna Pavlovna oma oli esimene ta osales Venemaal. Ta teadis, et kõik intellektuaalse tuled Petersburg olid kogunenud sinna, ja nagu laps toyshop, ei tea, kuhu poole vaadata, kardavad kadunud igasugune tark vestlus, mis oli ära kuulatud. Nähes enesekindel ja rafineeritud ilme nägu kohalviibijate ta oli alati lootnud kuulda midagi väga sügav. Lõpuks ta tuli kuni Morio. Siin vestlus tundus huvitav ja ta seisis oodates võimalust väljendada oma seisukohti, nagu noored armastavad teed.

Anna Pavlovna vastuvõtt oli täies hoos. Spindlid ümises pidevalt ja lakkamatult igal pool. Välja arvatud tädi, kelle kõrval Laup ainult üks eakas naisterahvas, kes temaga õhuke murest kurnatud nägu oli pigem kohatu selles geniaalne ühiskond, kogu firma asunud kolme rühma. Üks peamiselt mehelik, oli moodustatud ringi Abbe. Teine, noorte, liigitati ümber kaunis printsess Helene, Prince Vassili tütar, ja väike printsess Bolkonskaya, väga ilus ja roosiline, kuid pigem liiga lihav oma vanuse kohta. Kolmas grupp koguti ringi Mortemart ja Anna Pavlovna.

Vikont oli kena välimusega noormees pehme funktsioone ja lihvitud kombeid, kes ilmselt pidanud ise kuulsus vaid viisakusest tagasihoidlikult paigutatud ise käsutuses ring, milles ta leidis end. Anna Pavlovna oli ilmselt teenivad teda nii raviks oma külalistele. Nagu targad töödejuhi Hotell mahutab kuni kui spetsiaalselt valik delikatess lihatükk, et keegi, kes oli näinud köögis oleks hoolitsetud süüa, nii Anna Pavlovna teenis kuni oma külalistele esimene vikont ja siis Abbe , kuna iseäralikult valik morsels. Rühma umbes Mortemart kohe hakkas arutama mõrva Duc d'Enghien. Vikont ütles, et Duc d'Enghien hukkusid tema enda suuremeelsus, ja teatasid konkreetsed põhjused Buonaparte viha teda.

"Ah jaa! Ära ütle meile kõike seda, vikont," ütles Anna Pavlovna, meeldiv tunne, et seal oli midagi a la Louis XV heli selle lause: "Contez nous cela, vikont."

Vikont kummardas ja naeratas viisakalt märgiks tema soovi täita. Anna Pavlovna korraldatud rühma vooru teda, kutsudes kõiki üles kuulata tema lugu.

"Vikont teadis Duc isiklikult," sosistas Anna Pavlovna, et külalised. "Vikont on suurepärane anekdootide rääkija," ütles ta teisele. "Kuidas ilmselt ta kuulub parimate ühiskonnas," ütles ta kolmandale ja vikont toimetati kuni ettevõte choicest ja soodsaim stiili, nagu hästi garneeritud liigendi rostbiif kuumal tassi.

Vikont soovis alustada oma lugu ning andis peen naeratus.

"Tule siia, Helene, kallis," ütles Anna Pavlovna, et ilus noor printsess, kes istus kuidagi välja, kesklinnas teise gruppi.

Printsess naeratas. Ta tõusis sama muutumatu naeratusega, kellega ta oli esimest korda sisenes ruumi naeratus täiesti ilus naine. Kerge kahisema tema valge kleit trimmitud koos sambla ja luuderohi, mis valendama valge õlad, läikiv karv, ja vahuveini teemandid, ta möödunud mehed, kes tegid nii tema, ei vaadanud ükski neist vaid naeratab kõigile, nagu lahkelt lubab igal privileeg imetlusega tema kaunis figuur ja vormikas õlad, selg ja rinnapartii-mis mood nende päevad olid väga avatud ja ta tundus tuua glamuuri ballisaal temaga, sest ta liikus Anna Pavlovna. Helene oli nii armas, et Ta mitte ainult ei ole näidanud mingeid jälgi Bowling, vaid vastupidi, ta isegi tundus häbelik tema vaieldamatu ja liigagi võidukas ilu. Ta tundus soovivad, kuid ei suuda, et vähendada selle mõju.

"Kui armas!" ütles kõigile, kes teda nägid, ja vikont tõstis oma õlgu ja langenud oma silmad, kui jahmunud poolt midagi erakordset, kui ta võttis oma koht vastupidine ja beamed temaga ka tema muutumatu naeratusega.

"Madam, ma kahtlen minu võime enne publik," ütles ta, naeratades kallutamist peas.

Printsess puhanud oma paljaste ringi käe väike laud ja leidis vastuse tarbetu. Ta naeratades ootas. Kogu aeg lugu oli öelnud ta istus sirgelt, põrkav nüüd oma ilus ümmargune arm, muuta kuju oma surve laual, nüüd on ta ikka ilusam rinnapartii, mille ta asendit teemant kaelakee. Aegajalt ta tasandas voldid tema kleit, ja kui lugu toodetud mõju ta heitis pilgu Anna Pavlovna, korraga vastu lihtsalt väljend ta nägi pruutneitsi nägu, ja uuesti retsidiveerunud arvesse tema särav naeratus.

Väike printsess oli ka vasakule tee tabel ja seejärel Helene.

"Oota üks hetk, ma toon oma töö ... Nüüd siis, mida sa mõtled?" ta läks, pöördub Prince Hippolyte. "Too mu workbag."

Seal oli üldine liikumine nagu printsess, naeratab ja räägib rõõmsalt kõigile korraga, istus ja lõbusalt paigutatud ise oma istme.

"Nüüd olen kõik korras," ütles ta ja küsib vikont alustada, kui ta asus tema töö.

Prince Hippolyte, kes tõi workbag, liitus ringi ja liigub tooli lähedal päralt istus tema kõrval.

Le charmant Hippolyte oli üllatav tema erakordne sarnasus tema ilus õde, kuid veel rohkem asjaolu, et vaatamata sellele sarnane ta oli äärmiselt inetu. Tema funktsioonid olid nagu tema õde, kuid samas tema puhul kõik oli haaratud rõõmus, enesega rahulolev, nooruslik ja pidev naeratus animatsiooni ning imelise klassikalist ilu oma tegelase, tema nägu vastupidi oli nüristunud poolt totrus ja pidev väljendus pahur enesekindlust, samas kui tema keha oli õhuke ja nõrk. Tema silmad, nina ja suu kõik tundus kurruline arvesse vabaks, väsinud irve, ja tema käed ja jalad alati kukkus ebaloomulik seisukohti.

"See ei kavatse olla kummitus lugu?" ütles ta, istudes kõrval printsess ja kiirustades kohandades oma lornjett, nagu oleks ilma selle vahendi ei saanud ta hakkab rääkima.

"Miks mitte, mu kallid kolleegid," ütles üllatunud jutustaja, shrugging oma õlgadele.

"Sest ma vihkan kummitus lugusid," ütles prints Hippolyte toonil, mis näitas, et ta ainult mõista tähenduses oma sõnade pärast ta oli lausunud neile.

Ta rääkis sellise enesekindluse, et tema kuuljad ei saanud olla kindel, kas see, mida ta ütles, oli väga teravmeelne või väga loll. Ta oli riietatud tume roheline kleit mantel, põlve põlvpüksid ja värvi Cuisse de nymphe effrayee, nagu ta seda nimetas, kingad ja sukad.

Vikont rääkis oma lugu väga kenasti. See oli anekdoot, siis praegune, mille kohaselt Duc d'Enghien oli läinud salaja Pariisi, et külastada Mademoiselle George; et tema maja ta tuli Bonaparte, kes oli samuti kuulus näitleja "soosib, ja et tema juuresolekul Napoleon juhtus kuuluvad ühte minestamine sobib, kuhu ta kuulus, ja oli seega on Duc armu. Viimasel säästnud teda, ja see suuremeelsus Bonaparte hiljem tagasi maksta surma.

Lugu oli väga ilus ja huvitav, eriti kohas, kus rivaalid äkki tunnustatud ühe teise ja daamid tundus ärritunud.

"Charming!" ütles Anna Pavlovna koos abivalmis pilgu väike printsess.

"Charming!" sosistas väike printsess, jäädes nõel tema töö kui tunnistada, et huvi ja võlu lugu lubanud tal läheb edasi.

Vikont teretulnud vaikiva kiituse ja naeratab tänulikult valmis jätkama, kuid just siis Anna Pavlovna, kes hoidis silma peal noormees, kes nii ärevuses oma, märkasin, et ta rääkis liiga valjult ja ägedalt koos Abbe, et ta kiirustas appi. Pierre õnnestus vestelda Abbe umbes jõudude tasakaal, ja viimane, ilmselt on huvitatud noore mehe kohtlane innukus, selgitasin oma lemmiklooma teooria. Mõlemad olid rääkimise ja kuulamise liiga innukalt ja liiga loomulikult, mis oli, miks Anna Pavlovna lükatud.

"Vahendid on ... jõudude tasakaalu Euroopas ja inimeste õigusi," Abbe rääkis. "On vaja ainult üks võimas rahvas nagu Venemaa-barbaarse nagu ta on öelnud, et-panna ennast isetult eesotsas liit võttes oma objekti hooldus jõudude tasakaalu Euroopas, ja see päästaks maailma ! "

"Aga kuidas on teil saada, et tasakaal?" Pierre oli alguses.

Sel hetkel Anna Pavlovna tuli, vaatas tõsiselt Pierre, küsis Itaalia kuidas ta seisis vene kliima. Itaalia nägu koheselt muutunud ja eeldatakse ründav mõjutatud, magusat väljend, ilmselt harilik temale kui conversing naised.

"Ma olen nii võlutud meisterlikkus on vaimukus ja kultuur ühiskonna, rohkem eriti naiselik ühiskonnas, kus mul on olnud au olla saanud, et ma ei ole veel olnud aega mõelda kliima," ütles ta.

Ei lase Abbe ja Pierre põgeneda, Anna Pavlovna, mugavamalt hoida neid vaatluse all, tuues nad suurem ring.

Lihtsalt neid teises külastaja sisestatud elutuba: prints Andrew Bolkonski, väike printsess "abikaasa. Ta oli väga kena noormees, keskmise kõrgusega, koos firma, clearcut funktsioone. Kõike teda, tema väsinud, tüdinud ilme tema vaikne, mõõdetud sammuna pakutakse kõige rabavat kontrasti tema vaikne, väike naine. Oli ilmne, et ta mitte ainult ei teadnud, igaüks elutuba, kuid leidis, et need on nii väsitav, et ta väsinud teda vaadata või kuulata. Ja kõigi nende nägusid, et ta leidis nii tüütu, ükski tundus kandis teda nii palju, et tema ilus naine. Ta pöördus temast eemale koos irve, mis moonutas tema ilus nägu, suudles Anna Pavlovna kätt, ja keerates oma silmad üles skaneerida kogu firma.  
"Te olete välja, et sõda, prints?" ütles Anna Pavlovna.  
"Üldine Kutuzov," ütles Bolkonski, rääkides prantsuse ja rõhutades viimast silpi üldine nimi nagu prantslane, "on rahul, et võtta mind nagu aide-de-laager ..."  
"Ja Lise, sinu naine?"  
"Ta läheb riigile."  
"Kas sa ei häbene võta meid oma sarmikas naine?"  
"Andre," ütles ta naine, käsitleda tema abikaasa samas eblakas kuidas ta rääkis teistele meestele, "vikont on meile selline lugu Mademoiselle George ja Buonaparte!"  
Prints Andrew keeras oma silmad üles ja keeras ümber. Pierre, kes hetkest, prints Andrew sisenes ruumi oli jälginud teda rõõmus, hell silmad, nüüd tuli ja võttis oma käe. Enne ta vaatas ringi prints Andrew kortsutas kulmu uuesti, väljendades oma pahameelt kes oli liigutav tema kätt, kuid kui ta nägi Pierre'i sära nägu ta andis talle ootamatult lahke ja meeldiv naeratus.  
"On nüüd! ... Nii sind ka, on suur maailm?" ütles ta, et Pierre.  
"Ma teadsin, et sa oleks siin," vastas Pierre. "Ma tulen õhtusöök koos sinuga. Tohin?" lisas ta vaikselt, et mitte häirida vikont, kes jätkas oma lugu.  
"Ei, võimatu!" ütles prints Andrew, naermine ja vajutades Pierre käsi näidata, et ei ole vaja küsida. Ta soovis veel midagi öelda, kuid tol hetkel Prince Vassili ja tema tütar sai üles minna ja kaks noormeest tõusis neil minna laskma.  
"Sa pead vabandage mind, kallis vikont," ütles prints Vasili et prantslane, kellel ta maha varruka sõbralik viis vältida oma tõusevad. "See kahetsusväärne pidu kell suursaadiku jätab mulle rõõmu ning kohustab mind peatada teid. Mul on väga kahju lahkuda oma lummava pool," ütles ta, keerates Anna Pavlovna.  
Tema tütar, printsess Helene, möödunud toolid, kergelt hoidmine voldid tema kleit, ja naeratus paistis ikka veel kiirgavalt tema ilus nägu. Pierre vahtisin teda vaimustatud, peaaegu hirmunud, silmad kui ta suri ta.  
"Väga armas," ütles prints Andrew.  
"Väga," ütles Pierre.  
Möödaminnes Prince Vassili arestitud Pierre kätt ja ütles Anna Pavlovna: "Suunab see karu mind! Ta on viibinud koos minuga terve kuu ja see on esimene kord, kui ma teda näinud ühiskonnas. Miski pole nii vajalik noormees kui ühiskond targad naised. "  
Anna Pavlovna naeratas ja lubas võtta Pierre käsikäes. Ta teadis, et isa peab olema seos prints Vassili. Eakas naisterahvas, kes oli istunud koos vana tädi tõusis kiirustades ning ületas Prince Vassili pakkinud. Kõik mõjutamise huvides ta eeldas, oli jätnud ta lahkelt ja tearworn nägu ja see nüüd väljendada ainult ärevus ja hirm.  
"Kuidas mu poeg Boris, prints?" ütles ta, kiirustas pärast teda pakkinud. "Ma ei saa enam viibida Peterburis. Ütle mulle, mida uudis, mida ma võib võtta tagasi oma vaene poiss."  
Kuigi prints Vassili kuulas vastumeelselt ja mitte väga viisakalt eakas naisterahvas, isegi reedab mõned kannatamatus, ta andis temale lipitseva ja ahvatlev naeratus ja võttis tema käest, et ta ei pruugi minna.  
"Mida see teile maksma öelda sõna keiser, ja siis ta üle Piirded korraga?" ütles ta.  
"Uskuge mind, printsess, ma olen valmis tegema kõik, mida suudan," vastas prints Vassili, "kuid see on mul raske küsida keiser. Soovitaksin teil pöörduda Rumjantsevi kaudu Prince Golitsyn. See oleks parim viis . "  
Eakas naisterahvas oli printsess Drubetskaya, mis kuulub üks parimaid peresid Venemaal, kuid ta oli vaene ja olles pikka aega olnud tähelepanu ühiskonna kaotas oma endise mõjuka ühendusi. Ta oli nüüd tulnud Peterburi soetada määramisest Piirded tema ainus poeg. See oli tegelikult ainult täita Prince Vasili, et ta oli saanud kutse Anna Pavlovna vastuvõttude ja istus kuulates vikont lugu. Prince Vassili sõnul hirmutas teda, kibestunud ilme tõmbub tema kord ilus nägu, aga ainult hetkeks, siis ta naeratas jälle ja dutched Prince Vassili käe tihedamalt.  
"Kuula mind, prints," ütles ta. "Ma pole kunagi veel küsisin sult midagi ja ma ei ole kunagi jälle, ega ole kunagi meenutas sa mu isa sõprus sinu jaoks, kuid nüüd ma palun teid Jumala pärast seda teha minu poeg-ja ma alati pean teid heategija, "lisas ta kiirustades. "Ei, ära ole vihane, kuid lubadus! Palusin Golitsyn ja ta on keeldunud. Ole heasüdamliku mees sa oled alati olnud," ütles ta, püüdes naeratada küll pisarad tema silmis olid.  
"Papa, me hiljaks," ütles printsess Helene, keerates oma ilus pea ja vaadates üle oma klassikaliselt vormitud õla, kui ta oli oodanud ukse kõrval.  
Mõju ühiskonnas on aga kapitali, mis tuleb economized kui see on viimase. Prince Vassili teadis seda, ja olles kord aru, et kui ta palus kõigi nimel, kes palus teda, et ta varsti ei suuda küsida ise, ta sai ettevaatlik, kasutades oma mõjuvõimu. Aga Printsess Drubetskaya juhtumit tundis ta pärast oma teise kaebuse, midagi Määramatuse tunne südametunnistuse. Ta oli meenutas talle, mis oli tõsi, ta oli võlgu tema isa esimesed sammud oma karjääri. Veelgi enam, ta ei näe tema kombeid, et ta oli üks neist, naiste-enamasti emad-kes, olles kunagi teinud oma mõtetes, ei puhka enne, kui nad on saanud oma lõpu, ja on valmis vajadusel minna nõudes päevast päeva ja tund tunni järel, ja isegi teha stseene. See viimane kaalutlus põhjendas ta.  
"Mu kallis Anna Mikhaylovna," ütles ta oma tavapärase tundmine ja väsimust toon, "see on peaaegu võimatu mul teha mida sa küsid, aga tõestada oma pühendumist teie ja kuidas ma austan oma isa mälu, siis ma teen võimatu-su poeg kantakse Piirded. Siin on minu käe peal. Oled rahul? "  
"Mu kallis heategija! See on see, mida ma ootasin sinult-Ma teadsin oma headust!" Ta pöördus minema.  
"Oota-vaid sõna! Kui ta on üle Piirded ..." ta vääratanud. "Te olete heades suhetes Michael Ilarionovich Kutuzov ... soovitan Boris temale adjutant! Siis ma pikali ja siis ..."  
Prince Vassili naeratas.  
"Ei, ma ei luba seda. Sa ei tea, kuidas Kutuzov kiusavad kuna tema nimetamist ülemjuhataja. Ta ise ütles mulle, et kõik Moskva daamid on conspired annab talle kõik oma pojad nagu abiained."  
"No, aga kas lubadus! Ma ei lase sul minna! Mu kallis heategija ..."  
"Papa," ütles tema kaunis tütar sama tooni nagu enne, "me hiljaks."  
"Noh, au revoir! Head aega! Sa kuuled teda?"  
"Siis homme siis rääkida keiser?"  
"Kindlasti, kuid umbes Kutuzov, ma ei luba."  
"Kas lubadus, ei lubadust, Vassili!" hüüdis Anna Mikhaylovna kui ta läks koos naeratus eblakas tüdruk, kes kunagi ilmselt tuli loomulikult temaga, kuid oli nüüd väga sobi oma murest kurnatud nägu.  
Ilmselt ta oli unustanud oma vanuse ja harjumus tööd kõik vanad naiselik kunsti. Aga niipea, kui prints läks tema nägu jätkas endine külm, kunstlik väljendus. Ta naasis rühm, kus vikont veel rääkis, ja jälle teesklesid, et kuulata, oodates Kuni oleks aeg lahkuda. Tema ülesanne oli saavutatud.  
"Ja mida sa arvad sellest hiljemalt komöödia, kroonimine Milano?" küsis Anna Pavlovna, "ja komöödia rahva Genova ja Lucca millega oma avaldusi enne monsieur Buonaparte ja monsieur Buonaparte istub troonil ja andmise avaldusi rahvaid? Adorable! See on piisavalt teha pähe pööris! See on sama, kui kogu maailm oli hulluks läinud. "  
Prints Andrew vaatas Anna Pavlovna otse näkku sarkastiline naeratus.  
"" Dieu mind la donne, Gare qui La Touche! "* Nad ütlevad, et ta oli väga hea, kui ta ütles, et" märkis ta, korrates sõnu itaalia keeles: "" Dio miili l'ha Dato. Guai chi la Tocchi ! ""  
* Jumal on andnud mulle, las ta kes puudutab see beware!  
"Loodan, et see osutub viimane tilk, mis muudab klaasi sõidetakse," Anna Pavlovna jätkata. "Monarhid ei suuda taluda seda meest, kes on ähvardus kõike."  
"Monarhid? Ma ei räägi Venemaa," ütles vikont, viisakas, kuid lootusetu: "monarhid, madam ... Mis nad on teinud Louis XVII, et kuninganna või Madame Elizabeth? Ei midagi!" ja ta sai rohkem animeeritud. "Ja uskuge mind, nad on lõiganud tasu oma reetmist Bourbon põhjus. Monarhid! Miks nad saadavad suursaadikud kompliment anastaja."  
Ja ohkamine põlglikult ta jälle muutnud oma seisukohta.  
Prince Hippolyte, kes oli vahtis vikont mõnda aega läbi tema lornjett, äkki muutunud täiesti ümmargune poole väike printsess, ja ta palus nõela alustas uurimist Conde vapp lauale. Ta selgitas, et see teda nii palju raskust, kui ta oli palunud tal seda teha.  
"Baton de gueules, engrele de gueules d'Azur-Maison Conde," ütles ta.  
Printsess kuulas naeratades.  
"Kui Buonaparte jääb troonile Prantsusmaa aastas enam," vikont jätkus ja õhku mees, kes asja mis ta on paremini tundma kui keegi teine, ei kuula teisi, kuid järgneb praegusele tema oma mõtteid, "asjad on läinud liiga kaugele. Autor intriigid, vägivald, pagendus, ja hukkamiste, Prantsuse ühiskond-ma mõtlen hea Prantsuse ühiskond-mis on igavesti hävitatud, ja siis ..."  
Ta kehitas õlgu ja laiali käed. Pierre soovinud teha märkus, et vestlus huvitab teda, kuid Anna Pavlovna, kes oli teda vaatluse all, katkeb:  
"Keiser Aleksander," ütles ta, koos melanhooliat, mis alati kaasas ühtegi viidet tema päralt kuni keiserliku perekonna, "on teatanud, et ta jätab selle prantsuse inimesed ise valida oma valitsemise vorm, ja ma usun, et kui vaba usurpaator, kogu rahvas kindlasti viska ise rüppe oma õiguspärasele kuningas, "järeldas ta, püüab olla lahke, et Rojalistinen emigrant.  
"See on kahtlane," ütles prints Andrew. "Monsieur le vikont õigustatult eeldab, et asjad on läinud juba liiga kaugele. Arvan, et see saab olema raske tagasi vana korra."  
"Alates mida ma olen kuulnud," ütles Pierre, punetus ja murdes vestlus, "peaaegu kõik aristokraatia on juba läinud üle Bonaparte poolel."  
"See on Buonapartists, kes ütlevad, et" vastas vikont ilma vaadeldes Pierre. "Praegu on raske öelda tegelikku seisu Prantsuse avalik arvamus.  
"Bonaparte on öelnud nii," märkis prints Andrew koos sarkastiline naeratus.  
Oli ilmne, et ta ei meeldinud vikont ja oli suunatud tema märkused teda, kuigi ilma vaadates teda.  
"Ma näitasin neile tee au, kuid nad ei järginud seda," "Prints Andrew jätkus pärast lühikest vaikust, jälle tsiteerides Napoleoni sõnad. "Ma avasin antechambers ja nad ülerahvastatud sisse" Ma ei tea, kui kaugele ta õigustatult öelda nii. "  
"Sugugi mitte," vastas vikont. "Pärast mõrva Duc isegi kõige osaline enam pidada teda kangelaseks. Kui mõned inimesed," jätkas ta, pöördub Anna Pavlovna, "ütles ta kunagi oli kangelane, pärast mõrva Duc seal oli üks märter enam taevast ja üks kangelane vähem maa peal. "  
Enne Anna Pavlovna ja teistel oli aeg naeratama oma tunnustust vikont on Kompa Pierre jälle tungis vestlus, ja kuigi Anna Pavlovna tundis, et ta ütleks midagi sobimatut, ta ei suutnud teda peatada.  
"Täitmisest Duc d'Enghien," teatas härra Pierre, "oli poliitiline vajadus, ja mulle tundub, et Napoleon näitas ülevus hinge ei kartes, et võtta enda peale kogu vastutuse selle teo."  
"Dieu! Esmasp Dieu!" pomises Anna Pavlovna on hirmunud sosinat.  
"Mis, monsieur Pierre ... Kas arvate, et mõrv näitab ülevus hinge?" ütles väike printsess, naeratav ja joonistus oma töö lähemale teda.  
"Oh! Oh!" hüüatas mitmeid hääli.  
"Kapitali!" ütles Prince Hippolyte inglise keeles, ja hakkas slapping oma põlve pihku.  
Vikont ainult kehitas õlgu. Pierre vaatas pidulikult tema publik üle oma prillide ja jätkas.  
"Ma ütlen nii," jätkas ta meeleheitlikult, "sest Bourbonide põgenes revolutsiooni jättes inimesed anarhia ja Napoleon üksi mõista revolutsioon ja quelled, ja nii üldise hea, ta ei suutnud lõpetada lühikese huvides ühe mehe elu. "  
"Kas sa ei tuleks üle minna teisele lauale?" soovitas Anna Pavlovna.  
Aga Pierre jätkas oma kõnet ilma heeding teda.  
"Ei," hüüdis ta, üha rohkem ja rohkem innukalt, "Napoleon on suur, sest ta tõusis parem revolutsioon, allasurutud selle kuritarvitamine, konserveeritud kõik, mis oli hea see võrdõiguslikkuse kodakondsuse ja sõnavabadus ja ajakirjandusvabadus-ja ainult sel põhjusel ta saada võimu. "  
"Jah, kui ta on saanud võimu, ilma toetumast see mõrv oli taastatud selle õiguspärasele kuningas, ma oleks pidanud helistama talle suur mees," märkis vikont.  
"Ta ei suutnud seda teha. Inimesed ainult andis talle võimu, et ta võiks vabaneda neid Bourbonide ja kuna nad nägid, et ta oli suur mees. Revolutsioon oli suur asi!" jätkas monsieur Pierre, reedab selle meeleheitel ja provokatiivne väide tema väga noored ja oma soovi avaldada kõik, mis oli tema arvates.  
"Mida? Revolutsioon ja Kuninga mõrv on suur asi? ... Noh, peale seda ... Aga sa ei tulnud selle teise tabeli?" korduv Anna Pavlovna.  
"Rousseau Contrat sotsiaalne," ütles vikont koos salliv naeratus.  
"Ma ei räägi Kuninga mõrv, ma räägin ideid."  
"Jah: ideid röövimine, tapmine, ja Kuninga mõrv," jälle interjected irooniline hääl.  
"Need olid äärmused, kahtlemata, kuid need ei ole kõige tähtsam. Oluline on õigusi mees, vabanemise eelarvamused ja võrdse kodakondsus, ja kõik need ideed Napoleon on säilitanud täies jõus."  
"Vabadus ja võrdsus," ütles vikont põlglikult, nagu oleks lõpuks otsustada tõsiselt tõestada seda noorte kui rumalad tema sõnad olid, "kõrge kõlav sõna, mis on juba ammu diskrediteerinud. Kellele ei meeldiks vabadus ja võrdsus? Isegi meie Päästja kuulutas vabaduse ja võrdsuse. on inimesed alates revolutsioon muutuvad õnnelikumaks? Vastupidi. Tahtsime vabadust, kuid Buonaparte on hävitanud seda. "  
Prints Andrew hoida otsin lõbustatud naeratus Pierre et vikont ja vikont nende perenaine. Esimesel hetkel Pierre'i purse Anna Pavlovna, vaatamata tema sotsiaalne kogemus, oli Jahmunud. Aga kui ta nägi, et Pierre'i templirüüsteline sõnad ei exasperated vikont, ja oli veendunud ise, et oli võimatu teda peatada, ta kutsus teda jõud ja liitus Vicomte jõuline rünnak kõnemees.  
"Aga, mu kallis monsieur Pierre," ütles ta, "kuidas sa seletad fakti suur mees täidesaatva Duc-või isegi tavaline mees kes-on süütu ja vähetuntud?"  
"Tahaksin," ütles vikont, "küsida, kuidas monsieur selgitab 18. Brumaire; ei olnud, et pettus? See oli panama, ja üldse mitte nagu läbiviimist suur mees!"  
"Ja vangid tappis Aafrikas? See oli kohutav!" ütles väike printsess, shrugging tema õlgadele.  
"Ta on madal mehe, öelda, mida sa," märkis Prints Hippolyte.  
Pierre, ei tea kellele vastata, vaatas neid kõiki ja naeratas. Tema naeratus oli erinevalt poole naeratus teiste inimestega. Kui ta naeratas, tema hauda, isegi üsna sünge, pilk oli kohe asendada teise-lapselik, sõbralikult, isegi üsna rumal ilme, mis tundus paluda andestust.  
Vikont kes kohtumine temaga esimest korda nägin selgelt, et see noor jakobiinliku ei olnud nii hirmus, kui tema sõnad soovitatud. Kõik jäid vait.  
"Kuidas te ootate teda vastata teile kõik korraga?" ütles prints Andrew. "Pealegi, meetmetes riigimees üks on vahet oma tegude eraisikuna, kui üldiselt ja kui keiser. Seega tundub mulle."  
"Jah, jah, muidugi!" Pierre chimed, rahul saabumist selle tugevdamiseks.  
"Tuleb märkida," jätkas prints Andrew, "et Napoleon kui mees oli teinud silla Arcola ja haigla juures Jaffa, kus ta andis oma käe katk räsitud, kuid ... kuid on ka teisi õigusakte mis see on raske põhjendada. "  
Prints Andrew, kes oli ilmselt soovis pehmendada piinlikkus Pierre sõnavõtuga, tõusis ja tehtud märk naisele, et see oli aeg minna.  
Järsku Prince Hippolyte alustas tegemise märgid kõigile osaleda, ja paludes neil kõik istuma algas:  
"Mulle öeldi, võluv Moskva lugu täna ja tuleb teid ravida seda. Vabandust, vikont-Ma pean ütlema seda vene või punkt kaob ..." Ja Prince Hippolyte hakkas rääkima oma lugu nii vene kui prantslane räägiks pärast kulutuste kohta aastas Venemaal. Kõik ootasid, et rõhutatult ja innukalt ta nõuda oma tähelepanu oma lugu.  
"On Moskvas daam, une dame, ja ta on väga ihne. Ta peab olema kaks jalameest tema selja taga vedu, ja väga suured. See oli tema maitse. Oli tal toaneitsi, samuti suur. Ta ütles .. . "  
Siin Prince Hippolyte peatatud, ilmselt koguda oma mõtteid raskustega.  
"Ta ütles ... Oh jah! Ta ütles:" Tüdruk, "et neiu," panna kujundus, tõuse püsti taga vedu, ja tulla koos minuga, kui ma teha mõned kõned. "  
Siin Prince Hippolyte spluttered ja purskas naerma ammu enne tema publik, mis toodetud mõju ebasoodne jutustaja. Mitu inimest, nende seas eakas naisterahvas ja Anna Pavlovna, tegi siiski naeratama.  
"Ta läks. Järsku oli suur tuul. Tüdruk kaotas oma mütsi ja oma pikki juukseid tuli ..." Siin ta võiks sisaldada ennast enam ja läksin edasi, vahel hingeldab naeru: "Ja kogu maailm teab ..."  
Ja nii anekdoot lõppenud. Kuigi see oli arusaamatu, miks ta oli rääkinud, või miks ta tuli ütles vene keeles, ikka Anna Pavlovna ja teised hindavad Prince Hippolyte sotsiaalne taktitunne niivõrd meeldivalt lõpeb Pierre'i ebameeldiv ja unamiable purse. Pärast anekdoot vestlus lagunes arvesse tähtsusetu small talk umbes viimase ja järgmise pallid, umbes Teater ettepanekuid, ja kes vastaks kellele, millal ja kus.

Olles tänas Anna Pavlovna tema võluv soiree, online hakkasid oma puhkust.

Pierre oli kohmakas. Stout, umbes keskmine kõrgus, lai, suur punane käed, ta ei teadnud, kui ütlen, et sisestada elutuba ja veel vähem, kuidas lahkuda, see on, kuidas öelda midagi eriti meeldiv enne lähen ära. Peale selle oli ta hajameelne. Kui ta tõusis minna, ta asus asemel oma, üldiselt kolme-nurkne müts, ja hoidis seda, tõmmates voog, Kuni üldine palus tal seda taastada. Kõik tema hajameelsus ja võimetus siseneda ruumi ja vestelda see oli siiski lunastada tema lahkelt, lihtne ja tagasihoidlik väljendus. Anna Pavlovna pöördus tema poole ja koos Christian leebus et väljendatud andestust oma mõtlematuse, noogutas ja ütles: "Ma loodan, et sind jälle näha, aga ma ka loodan, et te muudate oma arvamust, mu kallis monsieur Pierre."

Kui ta ütles, et see, et ta ei vastanud ja vaid kummardas, kuid taas kõik nägime tema naeratus, mis ei öelnud midagi, kui võib-olla, "Arvamused on esitatud, kuid sa näed, mida kapitali, heasüdamlik sell ma olen." Ja kõigile, ka Anna Pavlovna, tundsin seda.

Prints Andrew oli läinud saalis, ja ta pöördus ümber õlgade, et teener, kes aitas teda oma varjatud, kuulas ükskõikselt oma naise jutuvadin prints Hippolyte kes oli tulla ka saali. Prince Hippolyte oli lähedal ilus, rase printsess, ja vahtis tardunult teda läbi tema prillide.

"Mine, Annette, või sa ei saagi külm," ütles väike printsess, võttes puhkust Anna Pavlovna. "See on lahendatud," lisas ta vaikselt.

Anna Pavlovna juba suutnud rääkida Lise umbes mängu ta kavandatavatest vahel Anatole ja väike printsess "õde-in-law.

"Loodan sa, mu kallis," ütles Anna Pavlovna, ka madala tooniga. "Kirjuta, et tema ja andke teada, kuidas tema isa vaatab asja. Au revoir!" - Ja ta lahkus saalist.

Prince Hippolyte lähenes väike printsess ja painutamine tema nägu lähedal teda, hakkas sosistada midagi.

Kaks jalameest printsess "ja tema enda seisis, kellel on sall ja keep, ootab vestlus lõpetada. Nad kuulasid Prantsuse lauseid, mis neile oli mõttetu, koos õhu mõistmise kuid kes ei soovi ilmselt teha. Printsess nagu tavaliselt rääkis naeratades ja kuulas koos naerma.

"Ma olen väga õnnelik, et ma ei läinud suursaadiku," ütles prints Hippolyte "-nii igav-. On olnud meeldiv õhtu, on see mitte? Delightful!"

"Nad ütlevad, et pall on väga hea," vastas printsess, koostades oma udusulis vähe huule. "Kõik päris naisi ühiskonnas on seal."

"Mitte kõik, sest sa ei ole seal mitte kõik," ütles prints Hippolyte naeratab rõõmsalt ja krabamine õlasall teener, keda ta isegi lükatakse kõrvale, hakkas ta pakend see ümber printsess. Kas piinlikkus või tahtlikult (keegi ei osanud öelda mis) pärast sall oli kohandatud ta hoidis oma käsi ümber tema jaoks aega, sest kuigi omaks teda.

Ikka naeratab ta nõtkelt liikunud, keerates ja pilku heites tema abikaasa. Prints Andrew silmad olid suletud, nii väsinud ja unine ta tundus.

"Oled sa valmis?" Ta küsis naiselt, vaadates minevikku teda.

Prince Hippolyte kiiruga panna oma kuube, mis viimase moe jõudnud oma väga kontsad, ja, komistuskivi on see, jooksis viidud veranda pärast printsess, kelle lakei aitas arvesse vedu.

"Princesse, au revoir," hüüdis ta, komistuskivi oma keele kui ka jalad.

Printsess, pealevõtmine tema kleit, oli võttes tema asukoht on tume vedu, tema abikaasa oli kohandades oma mõõk; Prince Hippolyte all teesklemine aidata, oli igaühe viisil.

"Luba mind, sir," ütles prints Andrew vene keeles külm, ebameeldiva tooni Prince Hippolyte kes oli blokeerimise oma tee.

"Ma ootan sind, Pierre," ütles sama hääl, kuid õrnalt ja hellalt.

Postilion hakkas, veo rattad kõigutas. Prince Hippolyte naeris Kouristuksenomaisesti kui ta seisis veranda ootab vikont kellele ta oli lubanud koju.

"Noh, mon cher," ütles vikont, kes istus kõrval Hippolyte veoga, "oma väike printsess on väga tore, väga tore küll, üsna prantsuse," ja ta suudles tippude sõrmed. Hippolyte naerma.

"Kas sa tead, sa oled kohutav chap kõigi oma süütu püsti," jätkas vikont. "Ma kahju vaene mees, et vähe ohvitser, kes annab end püsti monarh."

Hippolyte spluttered jälle, ja keset tema naer ütles: "Ja sina ütlesid, et Vene daamid ei ole võrdsed prantsuse? Üks on teada, kuidas nendega toime tulla."

Pierre jõudes maja esimene läks arvesse prints Andrew uurimus nagu üks päris kodus, ja harjumus kohe magama heita diivanile, võtsin riiuli esimene raamat, mis tuli tema käest (see oli Caesari Kommentaarides), mis toetub tema küünarnukk , hakkas seda lugema keskel.

"Mis sa oled teinud, et Mlle Scherer? Ta on üsna haige nüüd," ütles prints Andrew, kui ta asus uuring, hõõrudes oma väike valge käsi.

Pierre pööras kogu keha, muutes diivan kriuks. Ta tõstis oma innukas näost prints Andrew, naeratas ja lehvitas oma käsi.

"See Abbe on väga huvitav, kuid ta ei näe asi õiges valguses ... Minu arvates igavene rahu on võimalik vaid-Ma ei tea, kuidas seda väljendada ... mitte tasakaalu poliitilise võimu .. .. "

Oli selge, et prints Andrew ei huvitanud selline abstraktne vestlus.

"Ei saa igal pool öelda, kõik üks arvab, mon cher. Noh, olete lõpuks otsustanud midagi? Kas sa kavatsed olla kaardiväelane või diplomatist?" küsis prints Andrew pärast hetkelist vaikust.

Pierre istuma diivanil, tema jalad tiiva alla teda.

"Tõesti, ma veel ei tea. Mulle ei meeldi kas üks või teine."

"Aga sa pead otsustama midagi! Su isa ootab seda."

Pierre-aastaselt 10 oli saadetud välismaal Abbe juhendaja, jäi ära, kuni ta oli kakskümmend. Kui ta tagasi Moskva isa jättis Abbe ja ütles noormees, "Nüüd mine Petersburg, vaata ringi, ja valida oma elukutse. Mul on nõus midagi. Siin on kirjas Prince Vassili, ja siin on raha. Kirjuta mulle kõike seda, ja ma aitan sind kõiges. " Pierre oli juba merega kolm kuud, ja ei otsustanud midagi. See oli umbes see valik, et prints Andrew rääkis. Pierre hõõrus oma otsaesist.

"Aga ta peab olema muurari," ütles ta, viidates Abbe kellega ta oli kohtunud samal õhtul.

"See on kõik jama." Prints Andrew jälle katkestas teda, "rääkigem äri. Oled sa käinud Horse Guards?"

"Ei, ma ei ole, aga see, mida ma olen mõelnud ja tahtsin sulle öelda. Seal on sõda nüüd Napoleoni vastu. Kui see oleks sõda vabaduse eest ma saaks aru ja peaks olema esimene siseneda armee; vaid aidata Inglismaa ja Austria vastu suurim mees maailmas ei ole õige. "

Prints Andrew ainult kehitas õlgu kell Pierre'i lapsik sõnu. Ta pani eetris ühe, kes peab võimatuks vastata sellise jama, aga see oleks tegelikult olnud raske anda muud vastust kui see, prints Andrew andis see naiivne küsimus.

"Kui keegi võitles välja arvatud tema enda veendumust, ei oleks sõdu," ütles ta.

"Ja see oleks tore," ütles Pierre.

Prints Andrew naeratas irooniliselt.

"Väga tõenäoline see oleks suurepärane, kuid see ei saa kunagi teoks ..."

"Noh, miks sa lähed sõtta?" küsis Pierre.

"Milleks? Ma ei tea. Pean. Lisaks sellele, et ma ..." Ta peatus. "Ma lähen, sest elu juhin siin ei sobi mulle!"


End file.
